


sharkbait

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, drama filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi rescues Jin from a shark that doesn’t exist and becomes aware of feelings that definitely do.





	sharkbait

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ordinarily, Yamapi considers himself to be a calm and composed person. Especially at work, on set, while in the mindset of the cold Aizawa-sensei. He’s not exactly looking forward to today’s filming because it involves him running into the ocean in the middle of winter, but at least he gets to keep his clothes on this time. Being a Johnny’s Junior really does prepare one for everything, it seems.

It’s this calm, composed Yamapi whose concentration is usually uninterrupted who bursts into laughter upon the sight of his main patient for this episode.

The familiar face is shinier than usual as he sits in the makeup chair, and Yamapi spares a thought as to why someone would need foundation if he was going to be completely wet. On top of that, perfectly swept-back hair.

“Surprise,” Jin says, looking pleased with Yamapi’s reaction. “I was free, so I thought I would stop by and get bit by a shark.”

Yamapi glares around the room and wonders who (else) to blame for not being informed of this development until right now. Both Yui and Erika look like they’re trying not to laugh, while Ryo-san is biting back a smile from the other side of the room. Yamapi is actually impressed that a cast of this size managed to keep a secret solely for his misfortune.

“You need more work,” is all he says, offering a smirk as he turns to recollect himself before the scene.

He can feel Jin’s pout behind him. “So cold, Aizawa-sensei.”

It takes all of Yamapi’s willpower to ignore how that name sounds in that voice, and for the first time he’s grateful that his character doesn’t show any emotions.

*

Even colder than Aizawa’s demeanor is the temperature of the chill morning, particularly with the ocean breeze that gets stronger as they shoot on location. In the series Aizawa has acquired a rare day off, which he chooses to spend at the beach for peace and quiet. Much to his annoyance, a group of surfers are taking advantage of the angry waves, and Aizawa mutters to himself about irresponsible kids just before they start screaming and alerting him to a commotion.

The camera pans into a red dye in the sea and instantly Aizawa is in motion, flying across the sand and flinging aside his cell phone before diving into the water. That’s where the director yells “cut,” to be followed later by a scene of Yamapi rescuing Jin from a computer-generated shark in a tank of much warmer water. One thing Yamapi likes about acting is that the scenes are always cut up and hardly ever filmed in succession; even if it’s the kind of story that would affect him personally, it’s almost impossible to follow out of order. Grabbing an unmoving Jin from something that doesn’t actually exist won’t be nearly as painful as when it’s viewed together with the adrenaline-induced running and the aftermath, which they’re skipping to now.

Jin’s arm isn’t as mangled as it will be on TV but there’s enough makeup to suffice for now, the vision of which igniting something inside Yamapi that he hasn’t felt before now. All of the aforementioned about being unaffected by the nonlinear timeline seems to not apply to this, the right here and now where Jin’s holding his breath and looks a little blue from the cold. The drops of water streak down his face in a cruel parody of tears and Yamapi’s initial reaction is to freak out, to scream and shake him and do everything in his power to resuscitate him back to the laughing, warm Jin with color in his face and soft, dry eyes.

As much as the fans would love the mouth-to-mouth, it’s not in the script and Yamapi’s shiver of restraint can be attributed to being soaked with ice-cold water. He does what he’s supposed to, tell the others in a calm, unwavering voice that he’s a doctor while CPRing over Jin’s heart, turning Jin’s head just in time for him to cough out the mouthful of water he’d been holding onto. Yamapi can feel Jin’s heartbeat under his freezing fingers and it’s about half the speed of his own, which increases even more when Jin’s eyes crack open to look up at him, his lips parted and breath gasping.

“Cut! Good work.”

“Thank _god_ that only took one take,” Jin huffs from beneath him, his features switching effortlessly back to normal. “My balls have packed up and left.”

Yamapi’s slowly shaking his head before his brain has caught up with the rest of him, inadvertently spraying Jin with drops of water from his own hair. “Pansy,” he mutters. “You didn’t even have to _be_ in the ocean.”

Thankfully the next scene is the last one where they have to be wet. Erika and Ryo-san arrive in Doctor Heli while Yamapi’s tending to Jin’s arm, both of them spouting a lot of unnecessary dialogue about Jin’s character’s backstory. Of course he’s a musician in addition to being a careless surfer, because the loss of his arm would mean that he would never be able to play the guitar again. Sometimes Yamapi wants to roll his eyes at the level of angst these patients have, but he supposes that’s why they’re called ‘dramas’.

They’re done for the morning after Jin gets loaded into the helicopter, and Yamapi’s amazed at how fast half of the day has already gone by. Time flies when you’re battling your own heart, he guesses. It would have been marginally easier if he had known it was Jin in advance, maybe given him a chance to become accustomed to the idea of his best friend nearly drowning in the ocean, but he would have probably still been blindsided by his instinctive reaction.

He becomes very aware of his wet clothes as he walks away and pulls his shirt over his head, figuring that not wearing anything is better than wearing something that’s doused in ice-cold water. He waits until he’s not in the middle of a public beach for the rest, stripping in the deserted changing room and wrapping himself in three heated towels.

“Ah,” he says happily, plopping down into a chair to sort out his thoughts that appear to thaw into coherence as his body temperature goes up.

“That hurt, you know,” a voice echoes along the tile walls, and Yamapi is pretty sure he only jumps internally.

“Huh?” he asks, the warm comfort only allowing him to open his eyes a little bit.

He instantly wishes he hadn’t. Jin had been wearing a wetsuit but now it’s on the floor, carelessly kicked away while Jin reaches for the pile of towels. Of course Yamapi’s seen Jin naked before but he wasn’t having any internal conflicts at the time, nearly choking on his breath at the sight of something that should be much less noticeable given the temperature. Not to mention the long, lean torso with the distinguishable trail of dark hair leading to it, like an arrow that’s making him look there.

Luckily Jin has his face in a towel, drying his hair before anything else, and Yamapi’s perversion goes unseen. By the time Jin glances towards him, Yamapi’s gaze is directed towards the floor and the only reason he knows that Jin’s eyes are on him is because he can _feel_ them.

“It hurt when you did the CPR thing,” is all Jin says, and Yamapi dares to look up in time to see Jin rubbing at that spot on his chest with a cringe, the towel now wrapped around his waist.

“I’m sorry,” Yamapi says automatically.

“I’m probably going to have a bruise now,” Jin goes on. He tries to pout but his eyes give him away. “I will tell everyone that the famous Yamapi bruised my heart.”

Yamapi snorts and wishes he had something to throw at him. He could hurl one of his soaked towels across the room but Jin would probably snap it back at him. “Lunch?” he asks instead. Food is the best distraction.

“Yes, something _steaming hot_ ,” Jin insists, and Yamapi agrees as they dress in warmer, weather-appropriate clothes.

Eating together is normal, comfortable. Jin confesses to using his connections to get the guest spot and talking everyone into making it a surprise, which was much easier than he’d thought. Yamapi’s cast adores him, but sometimes he’s too busy being Aizawa to do anything less than professional and hardly ever has fun on set. Being surprised with Jin was easily the most excited he’s felt in either season.

“It was a good scene,” Jin tells him as they head back for the afternoon filming, which is thankfully inside and mostly dry. “Aizawa-sensei is a bastard, but I could feel that he gives a shit about people in need.”

Yamapi wants to argue, but all he does is nod and grunt noncommittally. _No, just you_.

*

The good thing about having a lot of work is that there’s no time to dwell on other matters. One of the reasons Yamapi stays so busy is because it keeps him from getting bored, because a bored Yamapi thinks too much about things he can’t control. Things like starting a family, the state of the world, and his unresolved anger towards his father. He worries about his group and his friends, his country and his future. Working hard keeps his mind clear, inviting nothing but peaceful rest in his private time. And usually dreamless sleep.

Yamapi doesn’t think he’s had a nightmare since he was a young teenager, and ironically Jin was there for that one too. This time it actually _involves_ him, however, and he can already feel his face burning in shame when he finally wakes from a forceful shake and looks up into the concerned, sleepy eyes of his roommate.

“I’m sorry,” is all he can think of to say as he tries to gather enough coherence to turn onto his side. Away from Jin. He doesn’t want to look at him right now, into those eyes that were lifeless in his subconscious, but he can’t tear himself away because right now they’re so _alive_.

Jin licks his lips – not in the slutty way he does on stage but in the nervous habit he has when he has something to say but doesn’t know how to say it – and Yamapi feels a soft touch to his forehead, realizing after the fact that Jin is pushing his hair out of his eyes. “I’ve never heard you scream like that before,” he says sheepishly, like it’s some kind of horrible confession.

“Sorry,” Yamapi says again, gulping into his incredibly dry throat. “I don’t know what happened.”

He’s abruptly shoved over as Jin flops down on his bed, stealing half of his pillow and grunting as he gets comfortable. “Since you already woke me up, you may as well tell me about it.”

“I can’t-” Yamapi starts, then feigns bewilderment. “I mean, I don’t remember it.”

Jin makes a deflated noise. “Hmm, we film a heart-wrenching rescue scene and then you have a nightmare. Nope, the two aren’t related at all.”

Yamapi almost laughs. Jin amazes him in his perception sometimes. “Maybe that’s what it was.”

“Fine, don’t admit it.” Jin grabs his wrist and places it right over his heart, which beats like normal. “I’m alive.”

“How could I forget?” Yamapi replies sarcastically, but he doesn’t pull his hand away. “Dead people don’t talk so much.”

Something like a laugh sounds from Jin and neither one speaks for awhile, nothing but the calm beating of Jin’s heart under Yamapi’s fingertips that seems to echo in his head amidst the silence.

“I don’t feel like moving,” Jin finally says groggily. “I’ll sleep here tonight.”

Yamapi can’t argue because he’s already fallen back asleep.

*

The hospital scenes are the easiest, memorized medical jargon mixed with complicated operation choreography that has Yamapi feeling like he’s back on stage in a sense. It’s like singing a heartfelt song, the emotion wasted on him as he concentrates more on the lyrics and timing of the dance moves. Not to mention that Jin’s character is excessively whiny, going on about how he’ll never play the guitar again if Aizawa-sensei amputates his right arm.

Yamapi amuses himself by thinking that the real Jin would probably whine about not being able to jerk off properly anymore or something trivial like that. Jin’s acting is good enough for Japanese TV but all Yamapi can see are the same big, pleading eyes on the Jin who wants to eat the last ice cream bar or is trying to get out of doing the dishes.

It takes a lot of his newfound willpower not to laugh. That would be horribly out of character.

“Akanishi-kun is fun to work with,” Erika says during one break, sounding like she’s surprised at this assessment. “I didn’t expect him to be so lively.”

“He has his moments,” Yamapi replies. “Anymore than a week and he’d probably start to annoy you.”

Erika bumps him with her shoulder. “That’s why you’ve lived with him for two years, right?”

It’s almost three, but he doesn’t feel the need to correct her. “My Bakanishi tolerance is very high.”

“The highest,” pipes up a third voice, and both Erika and Yamapi turn around to see Jin offering a wave. “Yes, I’m right here.”

Erika turns a deep shade of red and mutters something about finding Yui while Yamapi just rolls his eyes. “Eavesdropper.”

“Whatever.” Jin slowly turns to stare in the direction Erika had left. “Do you think she’d go out with me?”

“No way,” Yamapi answers honestly. “Plus, Murakami would kick your ass.”

“Ah, right.” Jin sighs dejectedly. “The good ones are always taken.”

Yamapi says nothing. He’s too busy trying to keep from seeing green.

*

It takes ten takes for the actual amputation to be filmed, which is partially Yamapi’s fault for getting distracted by Jin’s gratuitous sex faces. He’s pretty sure they were supposed to be impending pain faces, or maybe even _actual_ pain, but Jin’s heaving breaths and scrunched up features leaves nothing to the imagination of what he might look like as he comes.

Not that Yamapi thinks about that, especially in the middle of filming. Clearly Jin is completely to blame for overacting, because obviously Aizawa-sensei would have numbed his arm before cutting it off.

“Yamashita-kun, come,” a stern female voice orders as soon as the scene is finished, the words not even out of her mouth before she’s dragging Yamapi down the hall. He’s tense until he sees her face, concerned and exasperated as she stands with her arms folded in an operating room that they’re not using.

“Ryo-san?” he asks uneasily.

She lifts her hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples like she’s genuinely pained by whatever she has to say. “Do you plan on watching this episode when it airs?”

“Eh?” he says, confused. “I wasn’t planning on it, no.”

“You should,” she says. “Just to see your face.”

He lowers his head. “I’m sorry I’ve had bad concentration today-”

“Not just today,” Ryo-san interrupts gently. “Just humor me and watch it, okay?”

“Sure, okay.” Yamapi looks at her oddly. “Why?”

She starts to open her mouth, then looks over his shoulder towards the doorway. Yamapi spins around to see Jin lounging casually, looking embarrassed.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he says. “I just wanted to say good-bye to everyone since it was my last scene.”

Yamapi is nearly knocked over as Ryo-san rushes to Jin, hugging him and exchanging pleasantries and compliments. Jin has an interesting smile on his face as he hugs back, one which Yamapi doesn’t like the looks of, but then they break apart without incident and Ryo-san is turning to give Yamapi a knowing look as she tells Jin one final thing: “Take care of Yamashita-kun.”

“Always,” Jin assures her, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder before she takes her exit, leaving them alone. “Forgive me for not hugging you,” he goes on. “I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

Yamapi just laughs. “It was fun working with you.”

“Yeah,” Jin agrees as he backs up. “Good luck for the rest of the series.”

And just like that, he’s gone. Yamapi breathes out a rush of air and wonders why he doesn’t feel relieved.

*

There’s a day of rest between the last day of filming for one episode and the start of the next, one which Yamapi spends laying around the apartment by himself because Jin has meetings about KAT-TUN’s new single. He could probably call someone and go out, but he’s content just staying home and relaxing. The best part about living with Jin is that he does all of the grocery shopping and his mom does their laundry, and neither one of them cares much about heavy cleaning so Yamapi can actually justify being lazy until his stomach compels him to get up and start dinner.

Unfortunately with laziness comes boredom, which leads to Yamapi’s mind working in overdrive. Now it’s about Jin, and maybe it always has been; he still can’t forget the horrible vision of an unresponsive Jin. Jin moves even when he’s _sleeping_ , tossing and turning and smacking Yamapi in the face with the back of his hand, leading Yamapi to kick him completely off of the bed and fight for the covers that Jin took with him. This happens more often than it should considering they have separate bedrooms. Sometimes they don’t even have an excuse, both of them just retreating to the same room after a long night of working or drinking.

Yamapi’s never really spared a thought to it before now. It just seemed natural, even the other night when he fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of Jin’s heart. He’d woken up with no pillow, covers only across his shoulders, and Jin’s hair in his face, much more peaceful than the first time. He’d gotten up and made coffee, showered, then kicked Jin out of his bed because they _both_ had to work early. They’d piled into Yamapi’s car to commute together, bickering over the radio station until Yamapi gave in and let Jin listen to his hip-hop shit. Lunch had been catered that day but they still ate together, just the two of them.

He has to admit, it was nice to be able to work with his best friend like that. He’d felt more at ease despite the uncomfortable plot, like he would do well just because Jin was there. And he did, for the most part. The scene in the water tank had been strange at best, the surreality of rushing to save Jin from _nothing_ inside four glass walls and not the open sea. Nothing compared to that first day, seeing the Jin who is always moving somehow laying completely still like that.

He’s still lost in his thoughts when Jin comes home, ignoring him when he makes some crack about dinner not being ready. He hovers in Yamapi’s doorway and Yamapi turns to look at him, sees him very much alive and grinning as he teases him about being a shitty housewife.

“Can’t you order take-out?” Yamapi asks flatly.

Jin’s face falls. “I’m just giving you a hard time, crabby. You want the usual?”

“I don’t care.”

To his credit, Jin leaves him be and doesn’t even come and get him when the food arrives. Yamapi hears him watch something in English on TV while he eats, then retreats into the bathroom to shower and primp. Jin’s cologne wafts down the hallway and it catches Yamapi’s attention, along with his curiosity as he actually gets out of bed to see what Jin is getting all whored up for.

Jin jumps when he sees Yamapi lingering in the hallway, only glancing at him for a second before returning to the mirror. “Do you need the bathroom?”

“No,” Yamapi answers. “Where are you going?”

“Out.”

“I figured that much,” Yamapi says sarcastically. “Where?”

“I don’t know yet, _Mom_ ,” Jin says pointedly. “I thought I would drive around until somewhere caught my attention.”

Yamapi frowns. “You’re going by yourself?”

“Yes.” Jin looks up to the ceiling to apply eyeliner, and Yamapi swallows. Hard. “You don’t seem to want me around tonight, so I’m leaving you alone.”

“I didn’t say that,” Yamapi rushes to say. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

Jin turns to look at him. “Unless you want to talk about it, I’m just a bother, aren’t I?”

“I want to talk about it.” Yamapi exhales roughly and leans his head against the door frame. “I just don’t know what to say.”

He hears the sink run and lifts his eyes to see Jin washing off the makeup, then he throws his hair back in a ponytail. “I didn’t really want to go out anyway.”

Yamapi can’t help but smirk as Jin all but shoves him down the hallway and onto the couch. He hasn’t even settled back before his box of take-out is placed in his lap and a cold beer in his hand, Jin curled up on the other end and looking at him expectantly with those soft eyes.

After Yamapi eats enough to suffice, Jin clears his throat. “Tell me about the nightmare,” he prompts, and it’s not an option anymore.

“You were dead,” Yamapi whispers into his beer. “I couldn’t get there fast enough.”

Jin blinks, pats his stomach a couple times. “I’m very much alive, Pi.”

“I know that,” Yamapi snaps. “It’s just like… a reminder. That life can be taken away, just like that.”

Jin nods and takes another swig. “How is this different than any other rescue on Code Blue? Or even something real that happened on the news?”

“Because it’s you.”

Once the words are out of Yamapi’s mouth, he feels considerably lighter. He watches Jin for any kind of reaction, his breath leaving him in a rush when Jin clearly hides a smile. “My mother always told me to say how you feel when you feel it,” Jin says carefully. “Because you may not have another chance.”

It’s on the tip of Yamapi’s tongue, words that haven’t even been processed properly but Yamapi knows them to be the truth, feels them with all of his heart despite having never properly thought about it before. He can’t bring himself to say it as much as he wants to, as much as Jin is basically asking for it. Yamapi looks at him helplessly, hoping that for once Jin can read his mind and he won’t have to humiliate himself.

Then he hears coughing and focuses, sees Jin’s face go red as he chokes on his beer and Yamapi flies across the couch, places the bottle on the coffee table and gives Jin a hard smack on the back. The coughing stops but his body goes slack, his head falling back against the arm as Yamapi grabs him by the shoulders.

“Jin, stop fucking around,” and Yamapi’s nerves are on edge because _he’s not breathing_. “This isn’t funny. I-I don’t know what to do.”

It’s stupid, he knows Jin’s faking but he can’t help it, regret slams into him and he’s shaking Jin hard enough to give him whiplash, smacking him across the face in a last ditch effort to get Jin pissed off at him enough to end this morbid joke. He bites back a sob and closes his eyes – _it’s not real, dammit_ – and the words just slip out, that shameful admission that has him wishing he’d been the one to choke on his beer because then he wouldn’t have to witness what happens next, the rest of their lives after Yamapi singlehandedly ruined their friendship.

He’s so distraught that he doesn’t notice Jin’s chest rising and falling as fingers lace with his, placing them once again over a strong heartbeat. “You should always check for a pulse first, Aizawa-sensei,” Jin says seriously, his voice just above a whisper.

“I am so fucking mad at you,” Yamapi hisses through his hysteria, his hand moving up to grab Jin by the collar.

“That’s too bad,” Jin tells him breathlessly, “because I’m fucking in love with you.”

Yamapi’s eyes pop open, regarding Jin’s face that shows every emotion in his heart, including the fear in his eyes that has Yamapi relaxing considerably. “You are?”

_Now_ Jin laughs, his entire body shaking with the force of it as he regards Yamapi like some kind of spiritual vision. “Yeah, even though you DV’d me.”

The handprint on Jin’s cheek is evident, but Yamapi just narrows his eyes. “You deserved that! You don’t do that shit around people who… people who-”

“It was the only way I could get you to say it,” Jin says. “You can’t even say it now that I already have!”

Yamapi stares down at him, hard, and once again the words are _right there_ but refuse to come out. Rather than continue to fight with himself, he does the next best thing and leans down, pressing his lips to Jin’s and feeling smug at the startled gasp he feels in response. Then arms slide around his neck and Jin’s body curls towards him, Jin’s mouth moving against his and a shiver shoots down the entirety of Yamapi’s spine when he feels Jin’s tongue flicking between his lips. Yamapi’s grip on Jin’s collar loosens, his hand sliding up Jin’s throat to cup his jaw as they kiss, which becomes heated as Jin draws out his tongue along with a low groan.

Jin lowers his arms to embrace Yamapi completely and pulls him close, rocking against him and moaning softly into his mouth as Yamapi straddles his waist and rubs against a hard bump in his pants, which Yamapi quickly grows to meet with each grind. “Jin,” he tries to say, his voice muffled by Jin’s tongue, although he’s unsure as to whether he’s protesting or encouraging as he matches Jin’s rhythm effortlessly and they swallow each other’s rushed noises.

He didn’t know how badly he needed to breathe until Jin tears his mouth away, kissing down his jaw in a way that has Yamapi panting even harder. “If you want to do this properly, now is the time to say something.”

“What do you mean ‘properly’?” Yamapi asks, although he’s pretty sure he already knows.

Jin leans back against the arm of the couch, his hair falling out of his ponytail and his lips swollen from kissing. “I mean if you want to fuck me.”

“Oh god,” Yamapi says out loud, the mere thought of it having him ready to come in his pants. “It’s too fast, Jin.”

“I could die tomorrow,” Jin says seriously, “and you would spend the rest of your life not knowing what it feels like to make love with me.”

“You play dirty,” Yamapi gasps, reluctantly pushing himself up from the couch while Jin just grins at him. “Let’s go.”

He gets halfway down the hallway before Jin comes up behind him, spinning him around to kiss him and manhandling him through his own doorway until they tumble onto his bed. Clothes become a casualty as they’re pulled off, pushed down, and practically ripped away, leaving them skin to skin and cock to cock as Jin continues to roll his hips like it’s involuntary. Yamapi bends his knees to push back and Jin moans again, nipping at Yamapi’s bottom lip as he produces a packet from his wallet.

“Do you think you can do it?” he asks seriously, and Yamapi has a good idea of what he’s talking about.

“If I say no, will you do it yourself?” Yamapi replies, the thought of which has his balls tightening.

In response, Jin reaches for Yamapi’s hand and squeezes the lube on both of their fingers before guiding him between his own legs. “We can do it together.”

Yamapi’s breath hitches with Jin’s when he feels the tiny hole, tracing it with his fingertip a few times before poking inside, urged by Jin pushing him. Blindly he nudges Jin’s face with his nose until Jin turns his head to kiss him again, distracting both of them from the reality of what they’re doing as Jin’s finger joins Yamapi’s and miraculously they manage to move at the same time. They brush against something that has Jin crying out into his mouth, his body tightening around them and Yamapi groans at the thought of that happening around his cock, wanting to make it happen again. Yamapi’s the one who proactively slips in the third finger and has Jin reduced to whimpers, pushing back against their collective intrusion and having Yamapi ready to fuck him into the mattress.

“Jin,” he whispers, more of a moan than his actual voice as he lets his fingers fall, his heart aching at the way Jin whines. “Jin, do you want to do it like this?”

“I don’t care as long as we do it,” Jin replies in a rush, grabbing for the rest of the lube to stroke onto Yamapi’s length. Yamapi gasps at the contact, so ready to feel more, and grabs Jin by the hips. He only moves him forward a little bit, placing him right over his glistening erection, and Jin smirks down at him. “Figures you would want me to do the work.”

“For once,” Yamapi adds, barely getting the words in before Jin’s sinking down on him and all coherent thought leaves his brain.

Jin’s not a popular erotic dancer for nothing, moving his hips in time to some invisible beat as he rides Yamapi, his bottom lip caught in his teeth like he’s holding something back. Yamapi watches him as his hands gradually find the rhythm and move with him, his own hips snapping up and eliciting a groan from deep in his throat at how _good_ it is, Jin’s tight body that seems to massage his cock with each thrust. It’s so natural and mind-blowing that Yamapi could kick himself for not doing it before, or better yet kick _Jin_ for not making him do it before now.

He’ll wait until they’re done, though. It feels too good to stop for anything, even to come. Yamapi feels the tension gathering inside him but holds it off, purposely slowing them down to make it easier. But his body still pushes up sharply and Jin seems to like that better, his body trembling as he struggles to open his eyes and look down at Yamapi. With their gazes locked like that, Jin smirks and reaches down, wraps a hand around his own cock and squeezes himself obscenely, in a way that Yamapi can feel from inside him.

“Jin,” he says again, more desperate this time, wanting to tell him to slow down – too soon, not yet – but all that comes out is his name, over and over, rolling off of his tongue in a syllable of emotions that he didn’t understand until today. His fingers dig into the flesh above Jin’s hips and he plants both feet on the bed for leverage to fuck him from below, sending Jin into a melodic scale of moans as he pulls himself off while bouncing up and down.

Yamapi makes it until he sees the beginning of Jin’s orgasm spill over his fingers before giving into his own, the resulting loud groan feeling like it’s tearing through his whole body as he throws his head back and comes. Every ounce of his energy shoots out of his cock and leaves him completely limp and breathless below Jin’s weight that collapses on top of him.

“Heavy,” he mumbles, and Jin swats at him. “Get up.”

“You’re going to have to wait until I can feel my legs,” says Jin.

Yamapi grins smugly, and Jin swats at him again.

After much grumbling, they manage to maneuver around enough for Jin to stumble across the hall to the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth that Yamapi immediately takes from him and gently cleans him with. When he’s done, he lifts his eyes to see Jin giving him such a doting look that Yamapi feels it in his heart, placing the washcloth aside and rubbing the sore muscles of both of Jin’s thighs as he stretches out his legs.

“I changed my mind,” Jin tells him. “I don’t need to hear it. The way you show it is so much better than words.”

Yamapi smiles, genuinely, and leans down to press a kiss to Jin’s lips. “Good.”

“Aren’t you glad you got to save me from a shark?” Jin teases.

He reaches out for Yamapi and Yamapi allows himself to be pulled down. They’re naked and sweaty and it’s still early, but Jin pulls up the covers and settles Yamapi in his arms, an interesting switch from what they just did. Yamapi can’t deny that he likes being held by Jin, right now he’s the one who needs the comfort of strong arms around him, leaning back to feel Jin’s heartbeat against his cheek, the sound of his love. “No,” he finally says. “It was horrible.”

Jin laughs, squeezing him tightly as they lay. “I wouldn’t want to lose my right arm either. How would I jerk off?”

“I knew it,” Yamapi mutters. “Your priorities are skewed.”

“But you love me anyway,” Jin points out.

Yamapi says nothing. He doesn’t have to.

~bonus~

“It’s starting!” Jin squeals excitedly, plopping down on the couch with beer and popcorn.

“You are way too excited to watch yourself on TV,” Yamapi comments, leaning back with his beer.

Jin’s head naturally gravitates to his shoulder, and Yamapi brings the bottle to his lips in a silent toast as he wraps his arms around his man.

They watch the opening scene, Aizawa on the beach with the kids and diving into the ocean. The shark looks a little too realistic and Yamapi tightens his hold instinctively, reminding himself that Jin is here with him and not getting munched. Then comes the scene where Jin’s unconscious and Yamapi’s jaw drops at the look on his own face, seeing in an instant what Ryo-san had been talking about back when they’d been filming this episode.

“Wow,” Jin says, and Yamapi’s suspicions are confirmed. “I wish I’d had my eyes open for that look.”

Yamapi can’t even begin to describe it except _love_ , the desperate kind where you’d do anything to save the one you love, and Yamapi no longer feels apprehensive about his decision to act on his instincts with Jin.

Clearly he was baited.


End file.
